1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan housing, more particularly to a fan housing capable of securely anchoring a power wire therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat dissipating fan device that includes a fan housing 3, and a fan 2 mounted in the fan housing 3. The fan housing 3 includes a base wall 31, and a surrounding wall 33 extending uprightly from the base wall 31. The base wall 31 is formed with a wire-positioning groove 331 such that a power wire 21 coupled to a fan motor (not shown) can extend along the wire-positioning groove 331. The base wall 31 is further formed with a slot 332 extending from a periphery thereof to the wire-positioning groove 331 so as to permit the power wire 21 extending along the wire-positioning groove 331 to further extend through the slot 332. The slot 332 has opposite lateral sides. An anchoring tab 333 extends from one of the lateral sides and toward the other of the lateral sides for anchoring the power wire 21 in the slot 332.
In practice, even with the presence of the wire-positioning groove 331 and the anchoring tab 333, secure anchoring of the power wire 21 cannot be ensured since the power wire 21 can still slip off easily from the slot 332.